The present invention relates to zippers, and relates more particularly to a slider of a zipper.
Various zippers have been disclosed for closing/opening the opening of a garment or bag, and have appeared on the market. Conventional zippers commonly consist of two rows of metal or plastic tabs (teeth) on strips of tape for binding to the edges of an opening (as of a garment or bag) and having a slider that closes the opening by drawing the tabs into interlocking position. Different zippers may have different sliders. For use in closing a horizontal opening on a bag, suitcase, etc., the slider can be a non lock slider; for use in closing a vertical opening of a garment, the slider can be a pin lock, spring lock, or autolock slider. Regular spring lock or autolock sliders are commonly complicated in structure. During the processing of a spring lock or autolock slider, a cup and a puller must be forced into the slider body by a special machine. The complicated manufacturing process of regular spring lock and autolock sliders greatly increases the manufacturing cost.